Wątek:NoxiVentus/@comment-28730716-20171028131327
ja, 17 lat - w domu u kumpla, gramy w gry i gadamy - nagle łapie mnie potrzeba żeby walnąć klocka - to jeden z tych post-meksykańskich klocków, do których zużywasz 4 metry papieru toaletowego, a i tak nadal zostają smugi z kału - mówię, że zaraz wracam i idę do łazienki - zaczynam wypuszczać jelitowego Cthulu w chwili gdy moje spocone pośladki dotykają deski klozetowej - słodziutka ulga - sięgam po papier, widzę, że cała rolka jest zużyta - rozglądam się, nigdzie nie ma papietu - uwięziony na 1 piętrze bez czegokolwiek do podtarcia dupy - zbyt dziwnie żeby wołać teraz o pomoc - rozglądam się za amunicją alternatywną - 2 rzeczy - nowe czasopismo samochodowe jego ojca - i biblia jego mamy - mam przed sobą ultimatum - tatuś jest wielki, uwielbia auta i jest skłonny do agresji - mama to typowa miła kobieta, malutka i flegmatyczna, czułaby się bardzo źle gdybym jej to zrobił - tato mógłby skopać mi dupę - no i jestem ateistą - odrywam kilka stron ze środka starego testamentu - Chrześcijanie i tak nie czytają tego gówna - papier jest cienki, robią mi się ranki na odbycie - 10 stron później, jestem czyściutki - podciągam spodnie, gdy uderza 2 fala - nie mam nawet czasu spłukać wody, siadam i robię swoje - po 3ciej rundzie, siedzę przez 20 minut żeby upewnić się, że wszystko już wyszło - w tym momencie kumpel stoi pod drzwiami i pyta czy wszystko ok - mówię, że za chwilę wyjdę bo złapała mnie sraka - wycieram dupsko po raz czwarty i ostatni - zużyłem jakieś 1/4 starego testamentu - w toalecie jest więcej papieru niż instalacja wodociągowa może zmieścić - musze działać szybko, bo kumpel stoi pod drzwiami - próbowałem to przepchać babką klozetową, bez rezultatu - upewniam się, że ma jakieś antybakteryjne mydło przy zlewie - ręce mogą zostać umyte - podwijam rekawy i sięgam do toalety przepychając ręką zbitą papkę - gdy jestem na kolanach zauważam całą rolkę papieru która leżała na zbiorniku z wodą - cojakazrobiłem - spłukuję toaletę łokciem, zaczyna się wylewać - kartki pisma świętego pokryte gównem rozprzestrzeniają się po podłodze - zdzieram wieko zbiornika desperacko próbując odłączyć tanią instalację - zbiornik się opróżnia i zaczyna wydawać głośne odgłosy piły mechanicznej - kumpel dobija się do drzwi i pyta co ja ka robię - w przeciągu 40 sekund, odgłosy stają się coraz głośniejsze i głębsze - nagle ustaje - cały czas jestem w szoku, ręce pokryte gównem opieram z przyzwyczajenia na czole - kumpel otwiera drzwi od zewnątrz (fikuśny zamek który można przekręcić monetą) i wparowuje do środka - patrzy na mnie i zamiera - moje oczy są wytrzeszczone, gówno rozmazane na moich rękach i twarzy - biblia mamy leży zapomniana na ziemi pokryta mazią z toalety - słyszę, że jego rodzice idą na górę - kumpel stoi i nie ma pojęcia co robić - jego mama wchodzi i zszokowana zaczyna łkać - "Moja prababcia dała mi tą biblię miesiąc przed tym jak zmarła na raka" - jego tato wchodzi po kilku sekundach - zszokowany, zauważa biblię i zaczyna się śmiać - odwraca się, idzie w kierunku schodów i śmiejąc się mówi "masz przejne" - jego mama zaczyna płakac coraz mocniej - "Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?" - powtarza to w kółko i to bardzo histerycznie - zaczynam płakać, ale gdy płaczę to wyglądam jak wkiony pawian - jego mama myśli, że ją przedrzeźniam i wychodzi płacząc jeszcze bardziej - odwracam się do kumpla i mówię "słuchaj, mogę to wszystko--" - uderza mnie w twarz, łapie za kaptur i wypieala z jego domu - zostaję na ulicy przed domem, 1,5km od domu, bez podwózki i umazany fekaliami - zaczynam iść w stronę domu - chwilę później jakaś pani podjeżdza i pyta czy chcę podwózkę - wsiadam, kobieta zaczyna jechać - uświadamiam sobie że moje ekstrementy właśnie zasychają mi na twarzy - ona próbuje nawiązać rozmowę - minutę później wyczuwa odór i patrzy na mnie - zatrzymuje się na poboczu, każe mi wypiealać - dochodzę do domu, przekradam się obok rodziców i biorę prychę - próbuję dodzwonić się do kumpla żeby się wytłumaczyć, nie odbiera - 4ta próba, odebrał i krzyknął żebym przestał dzwonić, rozłączył się - przez kolejny tydzień zauważyłem, że sąsiedzi i koledzy z klasy dużo na mnie patrzą - zaczynam słyszeć jakieś głupie przezwiska, "dziecko szatana", "odbytowy testament" itd - ksywki rozprzestrzeniają się po szkole jak pożar w lesie - młodsze dzieciaki z którymi nigdy nie gadałem podchodzą do mnie i mówią mi te przezwiska w twarz - jedna z moich bliższych przyjaciółek która jest chrześcijanką nabrała do mnie dystansu i w końcu przestała się do mnie odzywać - historia sięgnęła nauczycieli, parę dni później dostałem wezwanie na dywanik - dyrektor mówi, że wyrzucają mnie za "obrzydliwą zniewagę religijnych wierzeń" - mama i tata się dowiadują - mama dziwnie się przy mnie zachowuje, patrzy na mnie z niesmakiem - czuję jakby myślała, że mnie w ogóle nie zna - mój tato mówi, że jestem jakimś pojebem i potrzebuję resocjalizacji - 2 godziny później, rozmawia z rekrutującym do wojska i zapisuje mnie na obóz dla rekrutów - przewinę historię do obozu - na początku jest spoko - pierwsze dni były trochę ciężkie ale się przyzwyczajam - pewnego dnia dostaję paczkę od ziomka z dawnej szkoły - były to wydrukowane zdjęcia na których jestem, przerobione tak, że wyglądam na nich jakbym wycierał dupsko biblią - na tyle każdego zdjęcia jest jedno z tych chjowych przezwisk - nazbyt ciekawski kolega podchodzi i mi je zabiera - parę minut później całe baraczki wymieniają się fotami i się śmieją a ja bezradny siedzę na łóżku i udaję, że czytam książkę - jeden z nich obczaja moich znajomych na facebooku i pyta jednego z nich o całą historię - jakiś czas później, zauważam że jeden z rekrutów patrzy na mnie bardzo dużo - dowiaduję się, że pochodzi on z ultra-konserwatywnej rodziny i nienawidzi mnie za to co zrobiłem - wpada na mnie jakiś czas później i próbuję nawiązać rozmowę - gdy nikt nas nie słyszał, powiedział mi, że gdybyśmy byli na froncie to dostałbym od niego kulkę, a on powiedziałby ,że to ciapaki mnie kropnęły - 2 dni później rozpoczynamy treningi z ostrą amunicją - wstaję rano, idę do łazienki - zauważam, że wszyscy się na mnie gapią - idę się wysrać, dostrzegam, że nie ma w ogóle papieru, a w kabinie jest jedynie biblia - zaczynam się drzeć, w odpowiedzi dostaję śmiech - wszyscy idą na trening, zostawiają mnie tam - wkiam się, zaczynam drzeć kartki z tego skysyna i podcieram się nimi jakby nie było jutra - mój odbyt krwawi - krew kapie wszędzie, nie mogę założyć nawet munduru żeby go nie poplamić - odrywam kupkę kartek, zwijam je i wsadzam sobie w szczelinę jak paróweczkę w hotdoga - dopełniam dzieło jeszcze paroma kartkami robiąc sobie w gaciach prowizoryczną pieluszkę - zakładam mundur - jak chodzę to słychać gniecione kartki - czuję się upokorzony i wiem, że spóźnię się na trening - wychodząc mam nadzieję, że zaczniemy od strzelania - okazuje się, że najpierw będziemy maszerować w formacji zanim będziemy strzelać - maszerujemy 10 minut, sierżant słyszy szelest kartek - każe nam się zatrzymać i pyta kto ma przy sobie gazetę - rekruci na mnie patrzą - sierżant każe mi truchtać w miejscu - głośne szelesty - pyta co to za dźwięk - krtań mi się zamyka, nie moge odpowiedzieć - sierzant rozkazuje mi ściągnąć spodnie - moja pielucha widzi światło dzienne - sierżant klnie pod nosem i każe mi przebiegnąć 200 okrążeń wokół obozu - nie mam wyjście, zaczynam - pół godziny później biegnę przez mniej widoczną część obozu - nikt inny jak pan Jezusowy Mściciel, który mówił, że zabiłby mnie na polu bitwy wyskakuje zza krzaka - w jednej ręce dzierży butelkę Jacka Danielsa, w drugiej pistolet - uderza mnie w twarz butelką i strzela mi w stopę - wylewa zawartość butelki na moją twarz gdy ja krzyczę z bólu - ucieka - sierżant znajduje mnie leżącego i wykrwawiającego się jakiś czas później - incydent zostaje odnotowany i jest wszczęte dochodzenie - okazuje się że Jezusowy chłopiec sprzedał im jakąś historię wyssaną z palca - mówi, że szkalowałem go na tle religijnym i poniżyłem go podcierając się jego biblią - zostaję wypieolony z obozu za religijną nietolerancję, picie i lekkomyślność - wracam do domu - tato jest mną zawiedziony a mama się nie odzywa - zaczynam wysyłać CV - moje nazwisko i historia się rozprzestrzeniła po mieście i żaden pracodawca nie chce mnie przyjąć - miesiąc później tato myśli, że jestem żulem i nie szukałem pracy - wywala mnie z domu - zostaję bezdomny - to był prawdopodobnie najgorszy moment w moim życiu, ale od teraz się polepsza - zostałem włóczęgą na 2 lata - dostawałem jedzenie z programów pomocy dla bezdomnych za dnia - gdy byłem głodny w nocy, szukałem resztek w śmietnikach - pierwsza zima, spotkałem i zaprzyjaźniłem się z 2 innymi włóczęgami - jeden z nich przedstawił się jako Drżący, drugi jako Adam - Drżący ma taką ksywkę, bo pił tyle, że spoliły się jego funkcje motoryczne - dziewczyna Adama przedawkowała heroinę 3 miesiące wcześniej - spotkałem ich pod mostem na obrzeżach miasta - włóczyliśmy się razem i dotrzymywaliśmy sobie towarzystwa - jednej nocy budzi mnie dziwny odgłos - zobaczyłem, że ssają oni sobie wzajemnie kuasy - niemitooceniać - idę dalej spać - miesiąc później, próbowali mnie zabić - Adam, Drżący i ja szliśmy przez miasto - zobaczyłem na ulicy banknot 50zł - podnoszę go - kumple żule zgodnie myślą o alkoholu - żądam, żeby kupić jakieś żarcie bo dawno nic nie jadłem ale Drżący to alkoholik - chce kupić jak najwięcej tanich winiaczy na ile pozwoli mu to 5 dych - "pieol się, ja to znalazłem" - Adam rzuca się na mnie z nożyczkami - nie spodziewałem się - dźga mnie w nogę dwa razy, bierze hajs - pieolone pedały uciekają - nigdy więcej ich nie widzę - 3 dni później dostaje gorączki od infekcji - zalegam na czyimś podjeździe - posoka z ran przemokła już dawno przez moje dżinsy - policjant zatrzymuje się, każe mi wstać i sobie iść - próbuję wstać, noga boli za bardzo - policjant wysiada, podnosi mnie na nogi - krzyczy "ruszaj się" - popycha mnie do przodu, łapię się za nogę bo tak kurewsko boli - rano się otwierają i znów zaczynają krwawić - policjant w końcu dostrzega mój stan - zabiera mnie do schroniska dla bezdomnych w mieście 20km dalej - nic nie mówi przez całą drogę - w schronisku ładniusia czerwonowłosa podchodzi z apteczką i pudełkiem z gumowymi rękawiczkami - wygląda jakby mi współczuła - po raz pierwszy jestem traktowany jak człowiek przez kobietę od dłuższego czasu - dostaję erekcji, przebija mi przez bokserki - ona to dostrzega, wyraz obrzydzenia przyozdabia jej twarz - czuję się źle i przepraszam - ona nerwowo się śmieje i opatrza moje rany - daje mi pudełko z antybiotykami - mówi, że nie można się tym sćpać i jest warte pare złotych - tymi słowami skończyło się traktowanie mnie jak człowieka - po paru dniach rany się goją - schronisko daje mi kopa i wracam do szwędania się - parę miesięcy później - kolejna zima - krążę po jakimś nowym mieście, jest 1 nad ranem - drogi są puste - znajduję zimową kurtkę mojego rozmiaru w pojemniku PCK - idę dalej i widzę panią przy rogu - wiem, że jest ką ale ona praktycznie nic na sobie nie ma - jest zimno, ona się trzęsie - podbijam i mówię "cześć" - pyta czy mam pieniądze, mówię, że nie - każe mi spalać, brzmi zmęczona - oferuję jej kurtkę, patrzy na mnie dziwnie przez kilka sekund - mówi, że nie może się zakrywać w pracy - dziękuje mi i się uśmiecha - nie wygląda tak kurewsko jak inne ky - jest trochę zużyta ale widać iskierkę godności - zostałem i trochę z nią pogadałem - opędzam jej myśli od zimna - około 3 nad ranem brudny kombiak podjeżdża - wielki koleś woła do auta Izę - jej imię to Iza - gościu patrzy na mnie i pyta czy jestem klientem - mówię, że nie, on każe mi spalać - gdy odchodzę, on zaczyna ją bić i pytać kim jestem - wrzuca ją do auta - myślę o niej cały kolejny dzień - następnej nocy, przychodzę w to samo miejsce i ona tam była - miałą podbite oko i liczyła na szybko banknoty - podchodzę a ona mówi, że jej alfons nas pokroi jesli znów nas razem zobaczy - mówię, że tylko przechodzę - siadam za pudełkiem w alejce tak, że mnie nie widać - gadamy całą noc pomiędzy klientami - jest już prawie 3cia i każe mi się zmywać - robię to, co każe i sytuacja powtarza się przez miesiąc - formujemy swego rodzaju więź, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - włóczęga i prostytutka - ona sobie żartuje, że powinni zrobić taki program w telewizji - pewnego dnia jej alfons podjeżdża kombiakiem parę godzin wcześniej - przyciska mnie do ściany i mierzy we mnie spluwą - spokojnie pyta kim jestem - odpowiadam, że tylko włóczęgą i że jestem przyjacielem Izy - dwóch jego kumpli wysiada z auta i przetrzepują mnie szukając pieniędzy - nie ma żadych - rzuca mnie na ziemie, kopie mnie i każe mi sp***alać - mówi, że psuję mu produkt, cokolwiek to znaczy - oznajmia, że jeśli jeszcze raz mnie tu zobaczy to mnie zastrzeli - następnej nocy wpadłem do Izy tylko na 20 sekund - pożegnałem się i odszedłem - już nigdy jej nie zobaczyłem - tydzień później jestem na skraju miasta jedząc puszkę tuńczyka - widzę kombiaka podjeżdżającego do mnie - wbiegam w alejkę a on zatrzymuje auto - słyszę, że goni mnie parę osób - doganiają mnie i mnie przewracają - alfonsik na mnie patrzy i oddycha ciężko - wyciaga gnata i siada na skrzynce - zapala szluga i uspokaja oddech - kontakt wzrokowy nieprzerwany - w końcu przemawia - "Iza to jedyny powód dla którego Cię dziś nie zabiję" - okazuje się, że nazmyślała sporo rzeczy tylko po to, żeby jej alfons mnie nie zabił - w tych rzeczach była informacja, że jestem zaawansowanym przemytnikiem szukającym pracy - mówię, że przez cały ten miesiąc przychodziłem z nią gadać i jestem taki sprytny - zamieram, gdy on proponuje mi zarobienie 5 koła - oczywiście że tak - daje mi teczkę zawiniętą w folię bąbelkową i każe mi ją zanieść na drugą stronę miasta - mówi, że zabije mnie na miejscu jeśli odmówię - oczywiście zgadzam się - on mówi, że zabije Izę jeśli tego nie zrobię - przytakuję i mówię, że to zrobię - daje mi złożoną serwetkę z adresem i napisem "Żółty garbus" - idę - docieram do adresu i 2 skośnych siedzi w garbusie - podbijam do okna - jeden mnie zauważa, wyciąga spluwę - wyciągam powoli teczkę - okno się opuszcza - daję mu paczkę i odchodzę - parę ulic dalej słyszę pisk opon i krzyki - garbus jedzie prosto na mnie - pasażer celuje we mnie pistoletem - rzucam się na ziemie i czołgam do rowu - po chwili ich gubię - przechodzę przez most nad rzeką, będę się chować aż znikną całkowicie - w połowie mostu garbus nadjeżdża - próbuję uciekać, dostaję kulkę w nogę - auto się zatrzymuje, azjata wysiada - nikogo nie ma w pobliżu - łapie mnie za kołnierz - wrzuca mnie do wody - pamiętam jak płynąłem w dół z prądem wody prosto w dzicz otaczającą zurbanizowane miasto - desperacko próbuję zostać na powierzchni - zmęczyłem się i zasłabłem, straciłem czucie w rękach i nogach obijając się o kamienie - ostatnia rzecz jaką widziałem to kropka światła przy brzegu - budzę się - jestem przykryty czarnym kocem i leżę obok ogniska - wstaję, moje znoszone ciuchy wiszą na patyku i schną - rozglądam się, dostrzegam tipi pod kasztanowcem - pieolony indianin stoi i pali trawę - wstaję, a on mówi, żebym lezał i się ogrzał lub umrę - kładę się i zasypiam z wycieńczenia - parę sekund później on mną potrząsa i mnie budzi - mówi, że to niebezpieczne spać gdy jest tak zimno - okazuje się, że indianin, łysiejący w okolicach 40ki ma na imię Hektor - mówi, że on jest właśnie w spirytualnej drodze do Częstochowy - jest jakimś przodkiem Nawaho i chce spotkać dusze swoich krewnych w każdym świętym miejscu na świecie, a miał tu rodzinę czy coś - pyta czy chcę dołączyć - mówię, że spoko, darmowa trawa - spędzamy kolejne miesiące idąc z buta do Częstochowy prosto z północy - dogadujemy się, nauczył mnie łowić i polować i dbać o siebie w dziczy - nauczył mnie wytwarzać swoje własne ciuchy i zasoby z darów natury - podrózując jakąś puszczą, pyta czy chciałbym spirytualego przebudzenia od jego ludzi - myślę, że nic mi nie szkodzi - obydwoje jesteśmy najarani jakimś dziwnym gównem, nazywał to "pejotl" czy cos takiego i mógłbym przysiąc, że widziałem dźwięki - czas i przestrzeń przewlekają się przez siebie - widzę świątynię zbudowaną z gałek ocznych - lis trąca mój bark i wbiega do środka - idę za nim - mijam figurę człowieka stworzoną z wody - na podeście, na samym środku świątyni jest rolka papieu toaletowego - mój umysł wpadł w tą dziwną, percepcyjną pętlę - dziwny moment olśnienia w tej całej irracjonalności wokół mnie - w tej chwili uświadamiam sobie dziwaczną naturę życia - spirale ciągów wydarzeń, zapoczątkowane brakującą rolką papieru - to jest niedorzecze - jaram jakiś pejotl z uzależnionym od narkotyków indianinem przez rolkę papieru - co się ka stało - reszta fazy to jakieś oceany i rozmazane obrazy - zapomniałem o swoim olśnieniu gdy faza minęła - następnego dnia docieramy do Częstochowy - wcześniej był tam indiański rezerwat ale Hektor spodziewał się czegoś innego - chciał natury i mistycyzmu ale wszystko teraz poszło do przodu - w rezerwacie były obrazy Nawaho, jedzenie, historie, ale były tam też kablówka, internet i kanalizacja - był zawiedziony ale i tak szczęśliwy - mówi mi "jeśli chcesz gonić marzenia, musisz być przygotowany na rozczarowanie" - ludzie w rezerwacie są spoko - pozwalają nam zostać - dostaję pracę, call center - zaczynam studiować informatykę przez internet - zdaję liczne certyfikaty - dostaję robotę w firmie komputerowej, 40 tysi rocznie na start - podczas pobytu w rezerwacie przykułem uwagę pewnej dziewczyny w moim wieku - ma na imię Marisa - odłożyłem trochę kasy, czas wyjechać - ofiarowałem parę tysi dla rezerwatu w ramach podziękowania - zabookowałem bilet do domu, gdzie ja i Marisa mieliśmy razem mieszkać - cieszę się na spotkanie z rodzicami - planuję wizytę niespodziankę - patrzę przez okno, widząc cały mój kraj pod sobą - czyste niebo - pamiętam jak przemierzałem na piechotę przez te wszystkie drogi - szczęśliwy i zdumiony, jak wszystko wyszło na prostą - wprowadzamy się do mieszkania - fryzjer, ciuchy, odpiealam się jak nigdy - idę do starego domu rodzinnego - mama otwiera drzwi, patrzy na mnie przez kilka sekund - mdleje - gdy do siebie dochodzi, płacze i mnie przytula - mój tato nie mógł uwierzyć, że jestem spowrotem - po raz pierwszy w życiu widziałem, jak uronił łzy - milion przeprosin i wymówek - powiedział, że parę dni po tym jak mnie wywalił, zmienił zdanie - nie mógł mnie znaleźć - 2 lata później, myślał, że nie żyję - jeden z najszczęśliwszych momentów życia - kolejny z takich szczęśliwszych miałem 3 tygodnie później w pracy - naprawiałem właśnie komputery - zauważyłem, że jeden z nich ma karteczkę "zepsuta pamięć RAM" a właścicielem jest mój stary kumpel u którego cała akcja się zaczęła - wymieniam RAM, włączam peceta - przypominam sobie że przez tego sk***iela dostałem z 2 kulki i byłem dźgany nożyczkami - ściągam na jego komputer w pzdu dziecięcej pornografii, bestialstwa i innego zdeprawowania - chowam folder, wyłączam kompa i pakuję - szperam trochę w necie i okazuje się, że kumpel jest ministrem w lokalnym kościele - dzwonię do właścicieli kościoła informując o tym, co znalazłem na jego komputerze - następnego dnia widzę jego zdjęcia w gazecie - idzie do więzienia, wyjli go z kościoła a jego żona i dzieci go zostawiają - dzieci idą do psychologa żeby zobaczyć czy je dotykał - jego życie się psuje - on nigdy nie dowiaduje się, kto go właściwie wrobił, program ochrony świadków - natura zycia zatacza pełen okrąg, dz**ko